


Starstruck

by bellafeir



Series: FeirShots (dreamnotfound oneshots) [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, Idiots in Love, Kissing at Midnight, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Stars, dream and george driving at night brainrot, finale of my nonexistent book, they kiss standing out of the sunroof of the car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafeir/pseuds/bellafeir
Summary: George and Dream go on a late-night drive. Who knows maybe someone might confess their love...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: FeirShots (dreamnotfound oneshots) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082114
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> **listen to ribs by lorde before reading this like- don't you dare skip it; it is literally essential to listen to while u read.** this is the finale to my nonexistent book.
> 
> do not repost my work.

A white Tesla shot down the highway.

After what happened earlier that day, it was amazing that they could even leave the house. Crazy that no one even caught them in the first place. Honestly, it was probably better they were out tonight anyway. Sapnap was probably going to throw a fit when they got home for not picking up his food, but they really had no intention anyway. 

From what they silently communicated to each other, there really wasn't an actual plan when they left to go on a midnight drive just to get away from everyone at the house. Don't get them wrong, they loved their friends, but contrary to their constant defense of, "No, we aren't like that," they really just wanted some alone time with each other... even though they might be afraid to admit it.

Dream may have suggested going to the store to pick up the stuff for the next video and picking up Karl's "lollypops" for "personal use," but instead, they found themselves driving here of all places. Their favorite place... where it all started.

That night was... a fever dream. And though they didn't know each other were thinking it, they both could only hope this one would be as well, if not even better.

But of course, it couldn't be a peaceful, average car ride down the long asphalt road. Though something about them together, they never were average or normal anyway. No, they were something different.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING," Dream yelled from inside the car, short of breath from how much laughter was escaping his mouth.

George had one hand out the sunroof and one on the smooth leather seat, helping himself up so he could stand straight up.

They had to yell to be heard above the blast of wind that whooshed around the car; now that the roof was open, there was no stopping it.

"GEORGE, YOU CAN'T GO UP THERE," Dream wheezed, though he wasn't too concerned and was gleefully just enjoying the moment. He tried to keep his eyes on the road as George tried to stand up in his car.

The road's white dotted lines flew by next to the car, blurring into one long stretch of dots and dashes.

"YOU GONNA STOP ME?" George called back in his British accent. The naughty tone he used reminded Dream of a little kid breaking the rules.

They were driving fast. Very fast. Thankfully, because it was the middle of the night, no cars were out. The highway was clear, void of any souls other than theirs. The night was chilly, and the moon was bright. If you looked hard enough, you could see the lights of the city in the distance. You could see the hills and the ocean and the road behind them. They ran from it all.

George finally was able to get his torso out. He stood upright on the right side of the roof's opening, the wind hitting him immediately. He closed his eyes and soaking in the humid air; he imagined what would have happened if he never bought that plane ticket. He felt the wind fly past him, all his senses heightening to adjust to the environment around him.

He opened his eyes only to make him realize two things: Absolute fear was suddenly coursing through his veins, and the only reason was that Dream now was standing up next to him.

George's eyes almost bugged out. "DREAM, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?!" George was terrified.

"IT'S A FUCKING TESLA DUMBASS," Dream tried to speak above the wind. He giggled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"THAT DOESNT MEAN YOU CAN JUST STOP DRIVING IT! DREAM, YOU'RE LITERALLY GOING TO KILL US." George screamed.

"I DONT CARE," He smiled at George, no panic evident on his face.

"WHAT?" George was incredulous.

"I DONT CARE," Dream looked up and closed his eyes, appreciating the same feeling George had been enveloped in only a few seconds ago.

"I'M HAPPY," Dream yelled as if it was a perfect explanation.

"I'M GLAD, BUT IF WE DRIVE OFF A CLIFF WE ARENT GOING TO BE SO HAPPY ANYMORE," George retorted, eyebrows knit together with worry.

"You're such an idiot," Dream said, too quiet for George to hear.

"WHAT?" George couldn't hear him over the wind.

"I SAID YOU'RE SUCH. AN. IDIOT." Dream screamed at him, George grinning his ass off.

George rolled his eyes and looked away blushing like he forgot no one was driving the car for just a minute. He drummed gripped the rims of the sunroof tight as if he might get swept up by the wind at any moment. Having the thought, he gripped them tighter.

Dream laughed again, doubling over, gleefully hysterical for no reason. He bubbled over with happiness, cheeks pink end expression lost... but in the best way. His eyes twinkled when George looked at them again. Dream giggled at this, a face of relief and confidence upon his expression. He was on full adrenaline.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME," George shouted at him, happy but a little confused.

"WHAT." Dream could not hear over his wheezing.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME," George couldn't help but laugh along with his best friend.

"I THINK IM IN LOVE WITH YOU," Dream shouted, grinning like a madman.

"WHAT?!"

"I THINK I'M-"

"NO, I HEARD YOU I JUST-"

Dream wrapped his arm around George's waist, both of their bodies still wedged in the sunroof. He touched their noses together and blinked his eyes just to make sure the boy in his arms was real. That shut George up. Then, Dream directed his mouth away and brought it to George's ear.

"CAN I KISS YOU?"

He pulled away to look George in the eyes.

"I MEAN, YEAH, DREAM I-"

But he was cut off with their lips touching and their souls and emotions crashing together in one grand moment. Dream held George tighter and let passion lead their lips. The stars seemed to shift around them, and the car moved forward, their t-shits ruffling in the wind, and their hair a mess. 

Everything had lead to this; everything they'd ever done, ever said, ever wanted. It was more than either could hope for. More than they'd ever imagined could happen.

**Author's Note:**

> been kinda taking a break but i'm getting back into my grove :]


End file.
